Breathe in Breathe out
by CGandJaz
Summary: Whitney and Fox pairing. Gwen and Theresa come to an understanding. Introduction of new characters. This is what i think should have happened on Passions. Theresa and Gwen are going to leave Ethan. summary sucks. Theresa/OC Gwen/OC
1. Chapter 1

Passions Fanfic set after Jared leaves Theresa. Some facts may be altered and the story may not end the way one would dream. Mostly Theresa and Whitney POV. Please review this is my very first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Passions if i did it wouldn't be getting canceled again.

**Altered Reality**

Setting Harmony, Massachusetts

**Cast:**

(For all intensive purposes lil' Ethan is 7 Jane is 2 and so is Miles)

(Alistair, Marty, Beth, and Chad are dead. Spike ( killed Chad) is in jail Jessica left town to stay with Grace.

_Justin Hartley _as Fox

_Eric Martsolf_ as Ethan

_Jesse Metcalfe_ as Miguel

_Heidi Mueller_ as Kay

Valerie (not Vincent)

Vincent( in the loony bin)

Jacob Hotchkiss (my creation)

Isaac "Zac" Davies (my creation)

Dr. Benjamin "Ben" Davies (my creation)

All other characters are as you remember them.

* * *

_Oh God it's official Jared signed the annulment papers and Gwen has divorced Ethan. All of my dreams are finally coming true. Tomorrow is going to be the first day of the rest of my life with Ethan. _That night as I snuggle into my silk covered California king size bed I knew that my life was perfect. Jared had left. Gwen was gone, she had even left Jane. Ethan had finally realized his mistakes. Now he and Jane were moving back into the Crane mansion. I was finally going to get to have both of my children close to me.

Whitney was staying at the Crane mansion ever since she discovered that Chad was sleeping with Vincent. It was hard to believe that the man she had given her heart to had been on the DL since the time they got back together. _I knew that he was sleeping around, but God did it have to be with a man. In away I hate to say it but I'm grateful that it wasn't with another woman because for some reason that would have been worse. _Whitney made her way to the nursery to check on Miles and noticed that they had placed Jane in there also. _At least Theresa's world was coming together, all she has left to do is tell Ethan about lil' Ethan then maybe things will come together for her. _Leaving the nursery she nearly collides with Ivy.

"Oh. Sorry are you okay Ivy.?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Ivy stated though her voice seemed strained.

"You sure honey, no offense but you don't seem fine." Whitney said with concern.

"It's just that Fox is in the hospital and… he's starting to look worse than he did when he first got admitted."

"Fox is in the hospital?"

"Look Whitney I'm really tired I don't have time to go through the details." Ivy said not wanting to lie. She knew that her son was a fool. _I can't believe Fox is faking his illness, and Julian is helping him, all of this to make Kay stay with him, that stupid bitch Kay. She's a worse schemer than that wretched Theresa. _

"Oh well. I understand. Don't let me keep you."

"Sweet Dreams Whitney"

"You to Ivy."

Whitney headed off to bed wondering what was wrong with Fox figuring it must be serious since Ivy was so up set. Whitney pulled back the covers and said a prayer for Fox and the rest of Harmony's residents. She prayed that Chad was in a better place and that the baby she carried would be born healthy. She was grateful that Chad hadn't given her an STD or HIV even AIDS by having his "I'm not gay" affair with Vincent. It was hard to believe that Vincent was her brother and Chad's nephew. Whitney hoped that after all she'd been through her life would finally get back on track. Maybe she'd visit Fox tomorrow. She wasn't sure if he'd want to see her after the way they ended things but she was hoping that maybe they could be friends again.

Morning came in Harmony with a twist. Kay Bennett was sitting by her husband's bedside after leaving her lover in the bed that she and her husband should be sharing. Fox laid their dying while she was having and affair with her ex, Miguel. Not only was she having an affair but on the night of her honeymoon she actually took time away from her husband to have sex with Miguel. She knew she was a whore, but she also knew that Miguel was her childhood sweetheart. He was the one she schemed and resulted to trickery just to snatch him away from her sweet, innocent cousin Charity. Her only excuse was love.

Then there was Fox, he built her up, made her feel something, gave her a job, he treated her like she was more than just a harlot who had tricked a guy into knocking her up in hopes that it would make him want to stay with her. Fox put her first and all she did was betray him. As far as she was concerned she could at least be here when he wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Passions._

Whitney found Theresa feeding the kids the next morning. Miles and Jane were in high chairs eating cheerios and orange juice while little Ethan and Theresa were eating Lucky Charms. "Ethan you should save the marshmallows for last kind of like finding a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow." Theresa said.

"Good Morning everyone," Whitney greeted. "Morning" they replied. "Awe how's my little man?" she said kissing Miles' forehead.

Whitney was grabbing a bowl when Ethan came in. "Hey Whitney you'll pass me a bowl." He requested as he went to pour him a mug of coffee. They all sat down for breakfast. Afterwards, Ethan dropped little Ethan off at school and Theresa took Miles and Jane to work with her to drop the off at Crane Industries Day Care.

Theresa arrived at her office at a quarter 'til nine. She sat down behind her desk and looked around. It was hard to believe that she had come this far, she had basically slept her way to the top but she was now realizing that it took a lot to be the CEO of Crane Industries so she was taking a few online business courses. She had an exam coming up in her business statistics course so she not only had to study for that but also do a meet and greet with Davies Software Distribution. DSD was one of the hottest security and software company on the east cost. Formerly stationed in Savannah the owner was looking to go big and CI was always looking to add to its ever growing repertoire. The meeting wasn't scheduled until ten so she had 45mins to look over her notes for the meeting and the rest of the time she could devote to studying. Surprisingly she was doing well in all her other classes which included Acct201 and Econ201.  
At fifteen minutes 'til Valerie came in and they went over their business plan. Everyone had heard the rumors about Zac Davies. Though he was what some would call a computer geek he was also a ladies man with a head for business. He would not be a push over.

Whitney got to the hospital at nine am she walked in on Fox and Kay having an argument supposedly Kay had overheard Fox and his father talking about how Fox was faking his illness and Kay seem to be shocked that Fox was behaving in a very Crane like manner. She wasn't the only one who was shocked Whitney could not believe that Fox would stoop that low. Then she heard his side of the story and she just couldn't believe her ears. Kay was the one who should be ashamed of herself Fox went out of his way to provide for both her and Maria while Miguel was off somewhere chasing after Charity. Kay had to be smarter than to think that Miguel meant half of the things he had said to her. After dealing with Theresa there was on thing she did know and that was that when it comes to the kind of love that Miguel and Charity once shared it is unlikely that that bond could ever be broken.

Fox brought up a few interesting facts like how Kay had known all alone that David Hastings wasn't her mother's husband but she had continued to go along with Ivy's plan and lie to everyone. Now she was to blame for her sister's chosen career path and the fact that her sister was one of America's most wanted. Fox pointed out that he was the one who help her to smuggle her sister out of America to Ireland when he could've just as easily handed her over to Harmony PD.

Whitney continued to watch the story unfold until Kay stormed out of the room. Whitney of course managed to not get caught snooping or maybe spying is a better term. Whitney made her way to the gift shop for flowers. Then she made and appearance by Fox's bed side. When she entered she saw Fox sitting up in bed staring a chunk of his hair that had falling out, his IV was dripping on the floor and his arm was bleeding. Whitney raced in dropping the flowers on the bed before going into mother or nurse mode, since she was the daughter a doctor. "What have you done to yourself?"

"What are you doing here? Leave. I want to be alone?" Instead of listening to Fox Whitney went to press the nurses call button then found some gauze to add pressure to the wound Fox had created when he ripped out his IV.

"Why would you do this to yourself?"

Fox stared angrily at Whitney. Of all the people to be at his sick bed he would have never dreamed it would be her. "Look I'm fine okay I'm just upset about a few things." "What could have you so upset that you're willing to bleed yourself?" Whitney asked. The nurse rushed in and patched Fox up. After the nurse left Whitney pushed Fox for an explanation.

"My wife is leaving me." Fox said. "You and Kay just got married. Maybe you could work it out" Whitney commented. Fox scoffed at the idea, "No I don't think that's going to happen. It seems that every time I fall in love with a woman she never loves me."

Whitney placed a hand on his shoulder, "That's not true. I loved you." "I don't need your pity or your lies." Fox said brushing off Whitney's words. Whitney continued, "I know what I did to you was wrong. But I just couldn't deal with the mess my life had become. I tried to fix it but only ended up hurting you in the end. Somehow I even managed to hurt myself." "Don't, not now. You loved Chad just like Kay loved Miguel. I don't know what made me think that I was good enough or even capable of interfering with 'true love' 'destiny' I made a fool out of myself in the name of love. I should have known that falling in love hurts more than… hell… it's worse than chemotherapy. Shit. I went through all this shit just to end up losing her." Whitney feigned ignorance, "All of what?" Fox stared at Whitney wondering if he should tell her the truth. Then he found himself staring at the one who first captured his heart. He saw in her eyes what might have been. He was now able to understand why she would lie to him about Miles' paternity. Hell, he knew that if he was her he probably would have done worse. He was able to realize that what she did was nothing compared to what he did to Kay. But he also knew that if he had to go back he probably do it all over again, though he probably wouldn't have married her. He now knew that what she felt for Miguel must be stronger than anything she ever felt for him. Damn, the legalities of a divorce were going to be a bitch.

"About a month before I married Kay I realized I was losing her to Miguel. After trying to woo her back to me I realized that I was a Crane why not fight dirty, after all he was Maria's dad and it is kind of hard to compete with that. So I hired actors to impersonate Charity and Miguel and make Kay believe that Miguel was still chasing Charity. Then when that back fired I told her I was dying." "No. you didn't." Whitney stared at Fox in disbelief "Yeah, stupid huh? Any way I needed proof so my dad and I paid off world renown Oncologist or some kind of –ist to say that it had a brain tumor that was killing me. Since I wasn't dying we had to create a possible but experimental treatment. A nurse was suppose to give me a placebo but she screwed up and gave me the real drug they use to treat cancer patients some kind of chemotherapy drug." "Oh no" Whitney said in alarm. "Yeah, it had me feeling awful and my hair was falling out, But it was perfect Kay finally ad real proof that I was dying. Then she had to go and find out the truth. Hmm Life's a bitch."

"Fox, those chemo drugs have serious side effects. You could really be sick now." Whitney informed him. "I plan to get checked out before I sign out don't worry about me. You already have enough on your plate being that you are having a baby and Chad being killed." Whitney decided to stay and fill Fox in on her life since he had just confessed all of his secrets to her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**X **sorry if there are errors, I will get around to fixing them. Please read and Reiview whether you like what you read or not. Thank you:)_

Theresa felt that her meeting with Zac Davies had gone well. She had decided to hand the project over to Valerie. That woman had earned a promotion, she had taken the time to teach Theresa the ropes her at CI, Valerie was a brilliant business strategist and she knew how to negotiate. Valerie would be perfect for the job. Theresa made her way to the day care to pick up Jane and Miles deciding to go home early. She put the kids to bed in the nursery and made her way to the living room to study. She heard one of the housekeepers opening the door and went to see who had just come in. "Hey Whit. Fox I thought you were supposed to be in the hospital." "Really I didn't see your name on the visitors' log" Fox answered sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry I've just been busy" Theresa said. "With Ethan no doubt. Whatever I'm going to go up and get some rest." Whitney moved to his side. "Here let me help you" looking at Theresa she asked "Where's Miles?" "He and Jane are upstairs napping."

An hour or so later Fox came down stairs and he and Ethan made their way to the patio to catch up. When the door bell rung a while later Theresa decided she would be better off studying in Alistair's old office. On her way there she noticed Gwen in the foyer. "Gwen I thought you had left." "I bet that is exactly what you wanted me to do. Did you really think I'd just leave my daughter here to be raised by you two idiots?" Taken back by Gwen's hostility Theresa argued "Jane is NOT your daughter Gwen but mine" "Ask any judge or just look at her and you can see that she is MINE." (i never got why Jane was blond) "Whatever Gwen if you're looking for Ethan, he and Fox are on the patio." Not wanting Gwen to win Ethan back and ruin her world, Theresa follows her to the patio. They both stopped short when they heard Fox talking about Gwen.

"So Gwen finally did it?" Fox asked Ethan. "Yeah she took a hammer to her wedding ring and walked out with her bags. She even left Jane." "Unbelievable. But man why do you seem so surprised?" Ethan gave him a look. Fox continued "You have been playing her from the beginning. I mean be real. You left her for Theresa, only to go back to her, marry her then cheat on her with Theresa, and when Theresa moved on with Jared you proved to Gwen and Everyone else that it wasn't just Theresa chasing after you but that you were encouraging her." "Man Fox, you know it wasn't like that." Ethan tried to defend himself in vain. "Right then how was it? You were in love with Gwen but calling her Theresa in bed and don't lie you didn't know that it was Theresa you were having sex with when she got pregnant with Jane" Ethan didn't bother to voice his denial seeing that Fox was telling the truth. Ethan just hadn't realized he was that bad.

_(T and G whispering)_

"_I told you he knew it was me while you kept accusing me of having to drug Ethan just to get him to sleep with me." Theresa said. "Shut the hell up you Bitch I want to hear the rest" Gwen demanded._

Fox shook his head "Man you are unbelievable. I heard that in the beginning Gwen and Theresa were actually civil with one another but after dealing with you" Fox shook his head in disbelief then continued, "man you manage to screw over two good women and you don't even seem to realized it. It's like you left Gwen for Theresa claiming you were in love with her, maybe she just brought out the dreamer in you. But you let something as simple as a paternity secret break you two apart. Then you married Gwen because she was pregnant not because you loved her. During the course of you six year plus marriage you constantly cheated on Gwen with Theresa, making the once innocent girl into a whore and homewrecker." Fox said pointing out yet another truth. Fox had watched Theresa scheme to get Ethan he knew that she wasn't a bad person by nature. "It wasn't like that"

"NO, you just destroyed her reputation forcing her to marry one despicable monster after another. She was married to Alistair for Christ sake. She put herself through hell every night for you." "You can't blame me for all the stupid things Theresa has done" Ethan said brushing off his role in all that. "Hell you encourage her even when she tried to push you away you used her feelings for you to keep her on your leash." Fox knew that Theresa's and Ethan's relationship had never been one sided. Fox had watched what had happened when he and Theresa were together as well as how Ethan had reacted to her being with Jared. "I know it seems like I was leading her on but that's not it. I love her but Gwen and I had a history together and she and I were friends before we were lovers, that is why I married Gwen. I wanted to do right by her and Sara." Taken back by the comment Fox continued his tirade "Sara? You were still fooling around with Theresa while Gwen was pregnant."

"_I can't believe this _Fox_ is right and you know that Ethan only married you because of Sara then he had to stay with you because Ethan takes his vows seriously."_

"_Really if he took his vows so seriously why in the hell did he keep sleeping with you? He made you the other woman because he knew that if his friends found out that he was with the maid's daughter they would have disowned him."_

"_That is not true Gwen"_

"_Really even though he loved you he left you because of a tabloid article"_

"_That you and your mother sent Gwen"_

"_But he immediately started accusing you he refused to give you the benefit of the doubt because deep down he knew that you would never fit into our world."_

"_Whatever Gwen Ethan is not like that." _Theresa walked away from the door and Gwen no longer knowing what to believe. Ethan loves her right. But if that's true why he did never marry me and why is it that I've never met any his friends from law school.

(End of whispering)

"What Theresa are you finally starting to see Ethan for the lying jerk that he is. He played with both of our hearts. He treated us like revolving doors. Yes he said that he loved you but if that love was real do you truly believe he would have ever treated you the way that he did. I know that you blame me for all of the things that you have had to go through because I know that I blame you for most of the crap that has happened in my life. After a long drive last night I realized that my Sara's death is not on your hands but her father's. All he had to do was stay away from you for a couple of months so that I could have a stress free pregnancy but he couldn't do it. It took me over eight years to get over Ethan. You and I have had this constant tug of war with that punk ass bitch as the prize Don't you think that you deserve better?"

Theresa stared at Gwen not sure what to believe. "Look Theresa maybe you aren't ready to get over your first love but you have got to see that he isn't worth it. I came here to give Jane her stuff bunny so bye" Theresa watched Gwen walk up the stairs to give Jane her toy. She wondered back over to the patio door thinking about all that Fox and Gwen said and all that Ethan didn't say.

"… Theresa and I come from two different worlds. You dated her, maybe I just couldn't see her fitting in back then. Though now she has grown up though she is still a bit naive at times she is the head of Crane Industries despite how she got there she's doing a good job running the place…." said Ethan.

Stepping away from the door she grabbed her things from the living room and ran up stairs to her room. _Naïve. He thinks I'm naïve. He must think I'm a whore after all the things I did to get him. He may be with me now but …Dammit. Wait a minute, Gwen left him not the other way around. If it was up to him I would still be the slut that he wants the world to believe I am. He is an ass. If he loved me he would have left her a long time ago instead of making excuses about wedding vows. He said it himself we are from to different worlds. All it seems I am good for is an affair but he didn't offer me anything permanent until I left him. Gwen is right, I never thought I'd say it, but she's right. I deserve better. My world is falling apart around me. Dear God what am I going to do? _Theresa stopped pacing the floor of her room and went to the nursery to talk with Gwen. _If not for her stupidity over Ethan maybe Gwen wouldn't be making a slow turn to Rebecca? Well this woman was tired of being at Ethan's beck and call. Now was time to cut the damn leash._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Passions.**_

"So you and Whitney seemed to have finally resolved your issues." Ethan commented. "Yeah I can't believe she visited me in the hospital and after everything I've done what she did doesn't seem bad. We each met karma in the end now it is time for us to follow a new path." Fox said. "Maybe this new path will lead you back to each other." Fox looked at Ethan and said "I'm tired so I'm going up stairs to take another nap. Maybe play with my niece and cousin." 

Theresa entered the nursery. "Hey Whitney you mind if I talk to Gwen for a minute" Whitney look at Gwen, "It's okay Whitney here take Jane" Gwen said. Whitney took Jane from Gwen so that she and Theresa could have some time alone. She moved Jane and Miles from the nursery to her room. She sat them on the floor and spread out a few toys for them to play with. _Knock, knock_ "Come in" "Hey I just wanted to say thanks." Fox said as he came in he immediately bent down and said hi to Jane and Miles. More surprising was when he sat down and started to play with the kids. 

Whitney sat back watching Fox. She saw that if Miles had been his, he would have made a great father. Some part of her truly wished that Miles had been Fox's and maybe they could have gotten married. That would have saved them both a world of hurt. She remembered how much Fox had loved her. She knew that she had hurt him, despite the reasons behind the lie, thinking Chad was her half- brother, she knew that her lie shouldn't have been thought of. Looking back she knew that had she asked Fox to pose as Miles father he would have done so. The lie she had told had not been necessary. Fox had called her a manipulative bitch and that had truly hurt, but it was the truth she still couldn't believe she had tried to trick him. 

"You okay Whitney." Fox asked moving to stand by her. "Yeah. I'm fine just thinking is all." "Well I'm getting tired so I'm going to take another nap." "Sweet Dreams hopefully the fatigue will pass and the days to come."

Gwen stared at Theresa surprised that this naïve little girl was finally realizing that Ethan wasn't a saint. "I didn't realize how much he used me and hurt me all these years. I have two beautiful children by him and have sacrificed so much just to be near him, but never has he even bothered to do the same for me" Theresa said. Gwen understood where Theresa was coming from. "That's all Ethan is," Gwen said, "a user. He has used each of us for his gain and he loves to say that he can't choose between the two of us but I have seen you two in bed more time than I care to remember. It took me this long not to see the truth but to realize that I deserve better. I refuse to devote my life to a dog like him. I am so tired of playing second fiddle to you. I have never once been unfaithful to him I have stood by every vow that I ever made to him. I became so vindictive that I couldn't recognize my on reflection when I looked into the mirror." 

As emotion over took Gwen, Theresa did the unexpected. She embraced Gwen and Gwen flinched before accepting her offer of comfort, "It's okay we can do better than Ethan. But as far as being vindictive goes a little bit of revenge will probably make us feel better." Theresa said then stepped back from Gwen. Gwen smiled a watery smile then said "You know that say 'thou hath no fury like a woman scorned'". Theresa got a twisted gleam in her eye then said " Maybe we should get revenge on Ethan, after all the number one rule of karma is 'what goes around comes around', who could blame us if we make Ethan suffer as we have suffered." Theresa and Gwen sat down in the nursery to contemplate their revenge.

Jacob Hotchkiss had just finished listening to a crazy but insistent message from his stepmother. She said that his baby sister had finally lost it. Not only had she left her husband but she gave up the child she had worked so hard to keep. Rebecca had mention something about letting a toco-rita steal her husband. Jake had never lived in Harmony but the last time he'd been there was ten years ago. All he remembers about his sister and her husband was that though the wedding had been called off at first, Gwen had eventually made it to the altar with Ethan. Though Jake had planned to attend he had got caught up in a negotiating a business deal. He had sent a gift. He even sent her a baby gift though sadly the baby, Sara, had died. These past ten years have been eventful to say the least. He really didn't like Rebecca. He still didn't know how such a brazen bitch could raise such a sweet moral girl like Gwen. Deciding that it was time to return to check on his sister, he logged onto his computer and booked a flight to Harmony. 

Gwen was staying at Harmony's Bed and Breakfast. She had just come back from the hospital only to find out that all her weight gain was caused by her pregnancy. She was 5 months along and just starting to really show. She had gone to the hospital not only because of weight gain but also because she thought that she was going crazy again. What would you think if you felt a baby moving inside of you after being told years earlier that you were barren? Some part of her wanted to rush and tell Ethan but she knew that if she did that he'd find away to talk her into staying with him. Gwen figured that she had lost too many babies already she did not want to go through that particular heart ache again.

Jacob arrived in Harmony and the first place he went was to the book café for some lunch. After lunch he called up Rebecca to find out where his sister was staying. When he first arrived at the B&B he couldn't believe his sister was staying here, but he supposed she had no choice since father had sold all his Harmony own properties to Crane Industries. Finding room 7 he knocked on the door.

Gwen heard a knock on the door and rushed to let Theresa in so that no one would see them associating with each other. "Hi" she answered breathlessly. "Ohmigod! Jake, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed as she embraced her big brother. "Wow little sis you're still as beautiful as I remember. Can I come in?" "Of course, come on in." "Your mom called me and said that you had finally left Ethan I was up for a vacation, so I left New York and came right out" Jake explained. "I didn't know you cared so much." "Don't be like that Gwen you know father keeps me busy." 

Gwen and Jake caught up on each others lives and she explained to him why she had left her husband. After which she told him she was pregnant then swore him to secrecy. "Rebecca made it sound like some woman stole your man." "No Ethan had been googly eyed over Theresa since they first met and he has been playing us off each other for years. Ethan is a bastard and after all these years he's finally going to get exactly what he deserves." "What so you mean by that?" Theresa chose that time to show up. Gwen went to let her in. "Sorry I'm late Gwen. On of my meetings ran late." Theresa said rushing past Gwen. "Oh I didn't realize you had company." 

Jake stood, "Hi I'm Jake, Gwen's brother." Theresa shook his hand then looked to Gwen "I didn't know you had a brother." "Yeah he's a half brother we have different mothers." "Oh so he's the lucky one" Theresa joked. "Yeah I guess you've know Rebecca" Jake said. Gwen took over the introductions "Jake this is Theresa, my new ally." From there Gwen managed to wrangle her brother into her and Theresa's plan to get back at Ethan.

Valerie was enjoying her new promotion, not only had Theresa giving her a raise and a bonus but she had also given her the Davies acquisition. This would be the first project she closed and get credit for. Valarie was the backbone of Crane. She was the go to girl. If ever any of the big executives needed something it was her they came to for help. Now she would finally get to hold the reins and not be the flunky. Last week, at the meeting with Zac Davies, she had really came across as being in control and capable. This was truly the opportunity of a lifetime.

Whitney drove Fox to the hospital the following day to check on his test results. Once they arrived at the hospital the nurse saw them and said that Dr. Russell was busy with another case so Dr. Davies would be with them shortly. When the doctor walked in Fox went from being uneasy to jovial. "Ben?" Fox asked. Dr. Davies looked up from his chart "Well, well, well if it isn't Nicholas Foxworth Crane. How have you been? I didn't know you were still living around these parts." "Came home a few years back. What brings you here? How's Zac?" "Zac is closing a deal with your family business and I put in to be transferred here not wanting to be too far away from trouble." he joked. Whitney gently cleared her throat, Fox stepped in and made introductions. "Russell any relation to Dr. Eve Russell?" "Yes as a matter of fact she's my mother." Dr. Davies chatted as he went about doing his job. 

After finding out that Fox was fine, he and Whitney made there way to the Book Café for coffee. On arrival Whitney noticed Gwen was there talking to a guy who was definitely not Ethan. "It looks like Gwen has finally gotten over Ethan" she commented. Fox turn to look then said "Amazing. I think that's Jake Hotchkiss her brother." "Gwen has a brother." "Yes she has a half-brother from her father's first marriage." Whitney and Fox put in their orders then made their way over to see Gwen and Jake. 

"Jacob Hotchkiss. How have things been?" Fox greeted. "Well if it isn't little Foxworth". They shook hands then Fox introduced Jake to Whitney, "Hello". "Don't I get a hello, or do you plan to pretend that I'm not here" "Oh hey Gwen." Whitney said recovering first. "My bad Gwen I'm just surprised to see Jake in Harmony is all" Fox apologized.

Jake invited Fox and Whitney to join them. They caught Jake up on Harmony's latest gossip. "So Fox, Ethan is your brother right?" "Yeah and your brother in law" Fox answered Jake. "Ex brother in law" Gwen corrected wanting to make sure that everyone knew she was through giving her love to a man that love someone else. "I heard about the divorce. But it's not final yet." "Actually as soon as Ethan signed the papers I got my father to call in a few favors and rush the process." Gwen said. "Dad must not have approved of this Ethan guy." Jake commented. "Dad approved when he thought that Ethan was a Crane but since Ethan's paternity came out he's been trying to get me away from him." "That does sound like dad." Jake said. 

Fox's cell phone rung and checking out the caller I.D. he excused himself from the table. "What is it Kay?" "I went by the hospital and you weren't there." Kay said. "You and both know that there was nothing wrong with me. And I finally decided to stop trying. You want to be with Miguel so now's your chance." Fox said. 

"I was calling to let you know that I just signed the divorce papers and I want you to know that I don't need any thing from you and I will make sure this divorce is painless," Kay said. "Painless? I doubt that you've already broken my heart. As far as not needing anything I hope you are willing to sign off on that." "I can't believe you just said that" "Believe it" Fox said then hung up. Cursing he nearly hurled his phone across the café then it rung. The caller id popped up a number he didn't recognize. "Fox Crane" he answered. "How's it going? This is Zac my brother mentioned you came into the hospital today everything okay?" "Everything's fine man, how are things with you. I talked to your brother and he said that you were working on a deal with my Family's company." "Yes, but I didn't call to talk business. I wanted to know if there was anything to do for fun in this hick town." "Not anything like LA or New York but we do have the Blue Note, it's a jazz lounge and it has a decent bar." "You want to meet me there at around 9 tonight?" Fox gave Zac directions then went back to the table. He invited Whitney and the Hotchkiss siblings only to find out that they had plan to go to the Blue Note already so it wouldn't be a problem.

**X S**orry about any errors I will correct them at some point. Please review. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I was browsing for dresses at Nordstrom and got inspired

A/N: I was browsing for dresses at Nordstrom and got inspired. Thanks for reading. If you have any questions, comments, or criticisms just review.

Theresa pulled clothes off the hangers in search of the perfect dress. In order for her and Gwen's plan to work Ethan had to believe she was having an affair. They wanted him to be so sick with jealousy that he would drown in his on misery. Just when he couldn't take any more Theresa planned to leave him. Gwen vowed never to take him back and the next step would be getting joint custody of Jane. Dressed in her robe she finally found it. It was the new red Maggy London Beaded Crinkle Chiffon Dress that she had purchased at Nordstrom. She searched for her silver pumps and silver bugle beaded hand bag to pair with it.

After getting putting on her makeup, pinning up her hair, and slipping into her dress and shoes, she looked into the mirror _Ethan Winthrop eat your heart out. In this dress I'm bound to turn heads. Our plan should work out perfectly. _Walking out of her room, she found her mother in the nursery.

"Hey mama"

"Hola, mi hija. My don't you look nice." said Pilar.

"Thank you." Walking over to the crib, she smoothed down the hair of a sleeping Jane. "Thank you for babysitting, mama"

"You know that I enjoy spending time with my grandchildren."

Theresa thanked her mother again before leaving to check on Little Ethan.

Entering his room she saw that he watching Spongebob. "Hey baby"

"Wow, mama you look great. Are you Ethan going out?"

"No sweetie I'm going to go to the Blue Note your grandmother has the number there and you have my cell phone number. I want you to call me if there is an emergency. Your grandma is down the hall. I want you in bed by nine, okay?" "Yes ma'am" little Ethan answered.

"Have you brushed your teeth and washed your face?"

"Yes ma'am"

Theresa hugged and kissed her son before leaving for the Blue Note.

X

Whitney was dressed in a shell pink one shoulder silk cocktail dress she wore gold sandals and accessorized with a gold handbag and a few gold bangles. When she descended the stairs Fox was there waiting for her. "You look beautiful" "Thank you" They made small talk on the way to the Blue Note. Miles was spending the night with his aunt. Whitney trusted Simone to take good care of him.

X

_Mission one: The rumors began. Tonight my brother will be there for support and so will Fox. Theresa will go to the Blue Note for a drink then flirt with a few guys. Now that Whitney, Fox, and his friends will be joining us it won't be too suspicious that we are sitting together. Someone is bound to say something when the head of the Crane Empire is out partying and looking especially interested in a man other than Ethan Winthrop. _Gwen walked over to the floor length mirror to look at her reflection. The emerald green Donna Ricco Bead Detail Silk Dress with a split chiffon overlay really flattered her expanding waist line. Responding to her brother's knock on the door she let him in then grabbed her clutch handbag and headed for the Blue Note._ Tonight is going to be interesting._

X

Fox and Whitney weren't the first to arrive at the Blue Note so they made their way over to the booth Gwen and her brother were seated at. "Glad you guys could make it. I hope you weren't waiting long" Fox said. "We just got here the Waitress said that this was their biggest booth but we are allowed to add a table and some chairs if it's not enough." "This should be big enough to seat six."

Gwen looked up and saw Theresa enter the club on the arm of a well dressed African American gentleman. The man following close behind them caught Gwen's attention. He walked with a steady and sure gait, his eyes scanned the bar and dance floor finally the met hers. Holding eye contact he seemed to be walking straight toward her. Gwen immediately looked away and made small talk with Whitney. "Where is Miles tonight?"

"He's staying with Simone. She was really happy to watch him for me."

Ben tapped his brother's shoulder "There's Fox" he nodded.

Theresa turned to look in the direction Ben had indicated. She looked up at Zac "You didn't mention that you knew Fox"

"Yeah. We met a while back. He was one of my original investors." Zac said

"Is he the friend you were meeting or do you have some lady on stand by?" Theresa asked.

Zac grinned and headed over to Fox's table dragging Theresa along with him.

Ben followed behind focusing on the blonde in the green dress. She was radiant. He wondered if the man sitting to her right was her husband

Fox stood and greeted Zac holding out his hand only to be pulled into a hug.

"Wow this place isn't bad" Zac commented observing his surroundings.

Fox said hi to Theresa then went about introducing everyone. Jake stood and Whitney and Gwen got up from the booth.

Gwen smiled and shook hands with Ben. _Wow he's a doctor. He looks like a dark haired Adonis. Maybe I should let go of his hand. _Gwen immediately pulled her hand from his. She ran he fingers through her hair and nervously glanced around at the other people in their party her eye landed on her brother then Theresa both of whom were looking suspiciously at her.

"Would you care to dance?" Ben held out his hand and asked Gwen. She smile and nodded placing her hand in his.

Zac shook his head and the rest of the crew watched them head to the dance floor. Fox and Zac placed their drink orders with the waitress. Then they sat down to converse about old times.

Whitney dragged Theresa to the bar. "What are you up to? Where is Ethan? Why are you here on the arm of Zac Davies?"

"Relax Whit. I'm here to have drinks with Valerie. We are celebrating her promotion. I would have invited you but you two don't exactly get along. And as far as me being here with Zac that is a non issue I saw him outside of the club and He escorted me in. And speaking of Ethan he is probably at home"

Whitney didn't miss the hint of anger the tinged Theresa's voice when she said Ethan's name. "What has Ethan done now?"

"What? Oh, nothing he's great. We're great. We couldn't be happier. Gwen and he are divorced Jared and I are divorced. We are finally free to be together."

Whitney stared at Theresa attempting to catch her in her lie but before she could say anything Valerie interrupted.

"Sorry I'm late. Hey Theresa. Hey Whitney." She sat on the barstool next to Theresa and ordered an apple martini. Theresa then ordered a cosmopolitan. Whitney ordered a cranberry juice. The three of them made small talk for a few minutes before making their way over to Fox, Zac and Jake. Valerie was introduced to Jake. Fox then asked Whitney to dance. Jake asked Theresa to dance and Zac and Valerie talked about his success and hers.

X

Gwen smiled up at Ben "How do you like Harmony so far?" "It's okay. I'm settling into my routine at the hospital. How long have you lived here?" "For about nine years this is my ex husband's hometown"

"Oh are you staying because you want the baby to grow up in the same town as the father?"

Gwen pulled away and stared up at him "How do you know I'm pregnant?"

"I'm around pregnant women all day I know how to spot one"

"Huh?"

"I'm an OBGYN as well as an oncologist."

"Oh. "

Ben pulled Gwen back into his arms and they resumed dancing. As the other couples joined them on the dance floor, Gwen followed her brother and Theresa's movements. _I can't believe she's flirting with my brother. On second thought I guess I did tell her to find a guy and make it look good. _ Gwen's head started to spin and before she knew it everything went black.

Ben noticed Gwen's eyes becoming glossy so he was prepared when she fainted. He caught her the picked her up and moved toward the booth. "She's find she just needs some air. I'm a doctor." Jake ran up and tried to push Ben aside. "We have to get her to a hospital" "this is very normal for women in her condition." Jake looked into Ben's eyes and realized that he knew. He leaned over and whispered "no one is supposed to know". "What condition?" Fox asked.

"Umm, She mentioned that she hadn't eaten much today. Between the dancing and this heat it was probably too much to take on an empty stomach." Ben explained. Jake looked at him them nodded.

Once Gwen was conscious, Ben and Jake argued over who should take Gwen home. Gwen told Jake to stay and have fun and to allow Ben to escort her home. "I'm a big girl Jake I don't need my big brother looking out for me. "_Plus what's the worst he can do I'm already knocked up._ Gwen added silently.


	6. Chapter 6

The night continued on after Gwen and Ben's departure

The night continued on after Gwen and Ben's departure. Zac and Valerie headed out a couple of hours later. Fox and Whitney made it home by midnight. Theresa was enjoying her time with Jake. He dished dirt about Rebecca and even let her in a bit of his family history. Time flew by They shared a plate of Appetizers and agreed that Theresa deserved a break, if she wanted to stay out dancing all night she was welcome to.

Jake reminded her of Jared, he had a great sense of humor as well as intelligence. He didn't see things in black and white the fact that he didn't immediately condemn her for all the crap she'd done made her feel like she could talk about anything with him.

**X**

Ethan had tucked Jane and little Ethan in hours ago but it was nearing one thirty am and Theresa still wasn't home yet. Pacing the floors, he tried to contact her on her cell phone but all he got was voicemail. Walking down the hallway he noticed Whitney coming out of the nursery.

"Hey Whitney, I thought Pilar said Miles was staying at Simone's"

"He is I was just looking in on Jane."

"Oh. Okay thanks." Ethan said. Whitney turned to head back to her room.

"Hey Whit." She turned "Do you know where Theresa is?"

"Not sure the last time I saw her was a couple of hours ago at the Blue Note"

"Thanks" Ethan wasn't sure what was going on Pilar had mentioned that she and Valerie were put celebrating a promotion, but it was nearing 2 o'clock in the morning. Not thinking of his actions he decided to go see what she was up to, maybe she's still at the club.

**X**

Ethan got to the Blue Note and looked around. It was mostly deserted except for a few people at the bar and some couples on the floor. Then he spotted her dancing with her arms around some man and her head resting on his chest. _What in the hell is going on? There doesn't seem to be and inch between the two of them. Theresa would never cheat on me. _Ethan watched as Theresa smiled up at Jake he also saw her arms leave Jake's waist and drape around his neck. Ethan was filled with fury as the women who claimed to be his soul mate, kissed another man. Not a peck on the cheek but a full out tongue down each others throat lusty kiss. _Oh Hell No. She will not make a fool out me. not again. _Storming on to the dance floor Ethan angrily jerked Theresa away from Jake, "What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Let her go" Jake demanded

"Ethan you're hurting me" Theresa cried.

Ethan glanced down at his hand and released Theresa with a bit of a shove. Theresa stumble and started to rub her arm.

"Who in the hell do you think you are manhandling her like that?" Jake asked taking an angry step toward Ethan.

"Her fiancé I'm the one who should be demanding introductions."

"Her fiancé huh? I didn't see a ring." Ethan looked at the man before him there was something about him that was familiar but he couldn't place him. Not liking the way this guy was speaking to him he started to argue but Theresa chose that time to speak up.

Touching the two to get them apart Theresa looked to Jake "Jake it's fine I'll handle it"

"What the F? Fine? You just had your tongue down this bastard's throat. I'm not fine with this situation."

"Listen Ethan it's not what you think. This is Jake Gwen's older brother."

Ethan found himself a bit taken back. _So that's where I know him from_ _Gwen showed me a few pictures of him that were in an old photo album. Theresa hates Gwen why would she be spending time with Gwen's brother._

Sizing up the other man he couldn't see what his sister and Theresa had saw in him. _The SOB didn't he ever learn to keep your hands off women._ Jake reached out to Theresa grabbed her hand then looked at the bruised that was already forming on her arm.

"It's fine"

_The bastard_. He turned to look at Ethan glanced back at Theresa. She still had tears brimming those beautiful doe eyes. Jake saw red. One moment he was holding Theresa's hand the next he was staring down at Ethan.

Theresa stared at Jake in shock. She had just witnessed him knocking Ethan on his ass for lack of a better phrase. The entire club was looking on. " Jake go sit down" Theresa said trying to keep the situation from escalating. Ethan got to his feet. "Are you okay honey?" Theresa asked moving to check on Ethan. Luckily he didn't go for revenge since this was the brother of the ex wife he had wrong god knows how many times. Ethan shook off Theresa's hand and made his way to the bar rubbing his face.

Theresa stared after Ethan deciding that it was best that he sulk in peace. She went over to Jake. "Sorry you had to see that." Jake apologized. "it's okay." She touched his shoulder and leaned in toward his ear "It's nice to have a man defend my honor." Jake grinned. "Good night Jake. Thanks for the dance."

Theresa mad her way over to Ethan. No matter what her interest in Jake was, she couldn't help but still love Ethan just a little bit. She assumed that it would take her awhile yet to get over him. Then again they say that the best way to get over an old flame is to find a new one.


	7. Chapter 7

Theresa helped drag a drunk and incapacitated Ethan into the mansion. Luckily the driver was there to help, once in the mansion the butler aided the chauffer. "Just put him in his bed" Theresa said waving the men off. She went to the kitchen grabbed a snack and went to check on the children. She then went to her room. _Gwen would want a play by play but it is nearing 4 in the morning maybe I'll just call tomorrow. She and Ben look good together hopefully he will take care of her. After all the heartache she and I have went through with Ethan we both needed to be happy and the only way we can do that is to forget about Ethan. _

Sighing Theresa went to shower. After her shower she got into bed and thought about what she hoped to accomplish in the days to come_. The best revenge Gwen and I can get on Ethan would be to move on. First, I am going to buy a house. I'm not a Crane though after putting up with Alistair I do deserve to spend his billions. I am just getting tired of staying in a place with so many bad memories. Then I'm going to become someone who a judge couldn't deny primary custody to. It is time for me to grow up and live up to my responsibilities._

_X_

Whitney woke up the next morning smiling. _He kissed me. I never thought I'd be this close to him again. _

-FLASHBACK-

Fox walked Whitney to the door of her bedroom. "Thanks for being coming with me this evening."

"You don't have to thank me Fox I like spending time with you."

"Still"

"I had a good time. I better go get some sleep" Whitney looked at Fox expectantly when he didn't respond she started to enter her room.

Fox realized that it was now or never should he walk away or make a stand. "Whit, I…" Fox looked into her eyes silently asking permission, when he kissed her she saw stars. She felt hope for the first time in years.

—End FLASHBACK

Whitney stopped daydreaming and got out of bed. _Today is just like any other day. I have to go pick up Miles, search for a job and an apartment. Theresa's been great but I can't impede on her hospitality for ever. Also I need to Call Dr. Davies and schedule a checkup_. After getting dress she went to find Theresa and make sure she got home okay last night. Ethan had seemed so worried about her.

"Gwen, You and I both know that Ethan is not a violent man. He just saw me kissing Jake and overreacted." Whitney stopped out side of Theresa's door wondering why she was talking to Gwen about Ethan. "I know what Jake saw… and it was really sweet of him to defend me but… So what Jake and I kissed we agreed that making Ethan livid with jealousy was the perfect revenge… I was thinking that his outburst would be a great ground for a breakup. .. I've already contacted my lawyers about the custody issue … and yes I do know that in order to avoid future problems I'm going to have to include little Ethan"

Theresa laughed at something Gwen said. _I can't believe she's plotting with Gwen to get back at Ethan. This makes no sense. When did she stop obsessing over Ethan_? Whitney thought_. _Whitney waited until Theresa got off the phone before entering her room.

"Whitney" Theresa exclaimed in surprise

"Theresa is there something you want to tell me."

"Not that I can think of Whit. Why? You okay?"

"I overheard you talking to Gwen."

"You were eavesdropping? Why are you listening in on my private conversations?"

"Theresa I heard you talking to Gwen in like a civilized conversation my curiosity got the best of me. So spill what's going on. I want to know everything so that when it comes time to bail you out of yet another crazy scheme I'll know what I'm up against."

Whitney sat down on the edge the bed and looked up expectantly at Theresa.

"I overheard Ethan talking to Fox about me and Gwen. Whit, just listening to that jerk made me realize that I have wasted my entire life loving, no obsessing over, a man that can't commit to me. Gwen and I had and argument and she brought up some valid points. I thought over it and I realize that I deserve better than Ethan Winthrop I nearly died for that man, I've committed crimes in the name of my obsession, Whitney I finally realized that it is time for me to move on."

"If you are ready to move on then why did you let Ethan move in?"

"I didn't know it then. Plus he and Jane have no place to go. I want the chance to tuck my daughter in at night. She calls Gwen mama, and that hurts. I live with that for the rest of my life."

Theresa confessed everything to Whitney. Whitney took it all in before saying "I don't agree with seeking vengeance but I am proud that you are finally growing up as far as Lil' Ethan goes I have been waiting for you to tell the truth for a while now. Secrets cause more harm than good both of us have the scars to prove it."

The two girls dished on the happenings of their lives, Whitney told Theresa about her and Fox's date and the kiss goodnight.

"Wow you guys were such a beautiful couple, I'm happy for you Whit"

Theresa told her about Jake.

"So you went form hating Gwen, to…"

"I never hated Gwen. I hated Rebecca and the crap that she and Gwen did to get Ethan away from me."

"Whatever, now you're falling for her brother." Theresa and Whitney talked awhile longer before deciding to take the kids to the park.

X

Gwen got off the phone with Theresa gathered her things and headed to Harmony Hospital. Stopping at the nurses' station.

"May I help you ma'am?" asked the nurse.

"Yes can you tell me where I can find Dr. Davies office?"

After getting the directions Gwen made her was to his office. Entering the waiting room, she asked the desk clerk if Dr. Davies had time to squeeze in a new patient. Luckily someone had just called to cancel so Gwen would only have to wait an hour or so.

X

Whitney called the hospital and scheduled an appointment for Monday afternoon. After picking up Miles from Simone the three of them went to lunch at the book café.

"So did you have fun at the blue note?"

"Well as you know I went with Fox and helped him entertain some friends before long I don't know. Everything was great I had one night where I didn't think about Chad, his death, his betrayal. I didn't think about my psycho of a half brother. Arghh! Okay. Sorry about the rant"

"No it's okay things have got to be hard for you, you are a widow with a baby on the way in addition to a two year son. I am proud of all you've over come and I want you to know I'm here for you."

Whitney looked at Simone and felt equally proud to have her for a sister.

"Well enough of that. When was the last time you spoke to mom or dad?"

"I was over to their place for dinner last week" Simone, Whitney and Miles finished their lunch and Whitney took Miles to the mansion for a nap.

X

"Ms. Hotchkiss?" the nurse called

"Right here" Gwen put down the copy of Pregnancy magazine she'd been reading and followed the nurse to exam room 3.

"Gwen, what are you doing here?" Ben asked when he saw Gwen sitting on the exam table.

"Well you said you were an OBGYN and I am in need of a doctor."

"Don't you usually see Dr. Russell?'

"Yeah but I haven't had a check up since I discovered I was pregnant. Dr. Russell is a great physician, but you already know about my pregnancy I'm not ready to tell the world just yet."

Dr. Davies examined Gwen and sent her blood work to the lab. After tell her that she could go he asked her out to dinner this upcoming weekend. Gwen readily agreed.

X One week later X

It was Friday; Theresa's day had started off chaotic. Lil' Ethan had a science project that was due today but he didn't start on it until yesterday also Jane was going through her terrible twos every word out her mouth was no, she didn't want to get dressed this morning or bathe last night. After wrestling with her daughter and adding the finishing touches to Lil' Ethan's project, I had to deal with Ethan who was still upset about me and Jake. Then this morning I showed up late to a board meeting that I called for. My day was a disaster; thank goodness that Valerie was there. The only good news I'd had today was that I'd passed all my tests.

At noon I met Whitney for lunch she said she was going to pick up the kids. It was four o'clock when I got an emergency phone call from the Hospital. I grabbed my purse and rushed out the door. I ran into Julian.

"Theresa just the woman I was looking for."

"What is it Julian? I don't have time for this"

"It's come to my attention that you have given Valerie a promotion."

"As president and CEO of Crane Industries it is well within my rights. Now move out of my way."

"We had an agreement. Any major changes are to be ran by me first or I'll let the tabloids in on your secret."

"Julian you and I both know that you are making empty threats. Alistair's will clearly states that if little Ethan is not of crane blood then Fancy takes over the reins as head of CI. How do you think your daughter is going to feel when she finds out that her own father screwed her out of her inheritance? Now get the Hell out of my way" Pushing Julian aside I got on the elevator I had to get to the hospital.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"Julian there was an accident my kids need me."

"What? What happened?"

"Whitney was Picking little Ethan up from the academy and, and that's all I know." Stepping of the elevator I got into my car and Julian jumped into the Passenger seat. Cranking the car I asked "What are you doing?"

"I am coming with you. After all everyone think's Lil' Ethan is mine"

Julian pleaded his case about our agreement. Thinking about what he was saying kept me from worrying. Him dictating to me made me decided that I am going to tell everyone the truth about everything. Ethan deserved to know he had a son. Just because Fancy knew nothing about running a multi- billion dollar corporation now didn't mean she couldn't learn. Look at me.

**Thanks 4 Reading. Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**XX- **Thanks SalemSaberhagen

**Harmony hospital**

Theresa rushed through the doors of the emergency room and made her way to the receptionist. She was given directions to the room her children were in. In the pediatric unit she saw Dr. Russell.

"Oh Theresa."

"Eve what happened"

"The kids are fine nothing but a few bumps and bruises. Little Ethan does have a broken arm but he seems alert and happy about having a cast. The kids have been cleaned up and should be able to leave in a few hours."

"Thank god all they said was that there had been an accident and I assumed the worse… Wait what about Whitney, where is she?"

"She took the most damage. She … she lost the baby. She suffer severe damage to here cerebrum and we had to operate we had to call a specialist in from Mercy. She just went into surgery."

Theresa went to check on the children and Julian stayed to comfort Eve.

"Ms. Hotchkiss"

"Hey Gwen"

"Theresa?"

"Yeah sorry to bother you I just wanted to let you know that Jane had been in an accident..."

"Oh God, what happened?"

"It's okay everything's okay. She's fine and so are little Ethan and Miles. I just thought I'd let you know before you saw the news report."

"What happened?"

"Whitney picked the kids up from school and this maniac ran a red light crashing directly in to the drivers side. Little Ethan has a broken arm but he seems to be doing well."

"Have you called Ethan?"

"Yeah he had to know I needed someone to drive the kids home. I'm waiting on Whit to get out of surgery."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"We don't know yet."

"Ethan, you know as well as I do that this is not my fault nor is it Whitney's."

"If you had picked him up from school like you were suppose to none of this would have happened. You're his mother, it's your responsibility"

"How Dare YOU!!?"

Theresa had one hand on her hip the other pointed at Ethan when Gwen and Jake rounded the corner.

"What's going on?" Jake demanded

"He wants to blame this on me saying that I' m a bad mother and if I had..."

"Ethan you can't blame Theresa for a driver running a red light. Hell, she wasn't even in the car." Gwen reasoned

"Exactly had she been doing what she was supposed to do then this wouldn't have happened."

"I don't know you very well but I definitely don't see what my sister ever saw in you. How can you be out here laying out accusations when a young woman, a friend of yours, is on the operating table fighting for her life?"

"Stay out of this. Why in the hell are you here?"  
"I…"

Gwen cut Jake off by saying, "Ethan shut up. He's my brother and he was with me when Theresa called."

"Why would she call you?" Ethan asked. Slightly confused since everyone in Harmony knew those two did not get along.

"I call her because she is like a mother to Jane I thought she should hear it from me." Theresa explained

"Since when are you two so close."

"Gwen didn't have to leave Jane with us she could have taken my baby away from me but she didn't and I respect that. Plus we seem to share common interests"

"Yeah like what?" Ethan asked doubtfully.

"Well, we seem to have the same taste in men." Gwen remarked.

"Bad taste" Jake mumbled

"What did you say?"

"Guys stop we're here for Whitney. Ethan you can go get the kids and drive them back to the mansion."

"Yeah sure."

Ethan left and Gwen followed wanting to see Jane.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Did you want to go get some coffee."

"Not really but I need to take my mind off of what's going one in the OR, So yeah lets go"

Whitney's surgery went well but she still slipped into a coma. The doctors were hopeful. Theresa got in her car intending to go home but instead found herself driving toward. Jake's place.

"Hey Theresa, I thought you were going home to rest."

"Yeah I did then I went back to the hospital."

"Any news?"

"She's out of surgery but now she's in a coma."

"You okay?"

"Not really but I will be when Whitney wakes up. Fox is with her now."

"The kids okay."  
"Yeah Gwen is there keeping them company. She was putting them to bed when I last spoke to her."

"You and Gwen seem to have mended things between you."

"I guess" Theresa sat down on the edge of Jake's bed, feeling weary.

"What's on your mind?" Jake asked pulling a chair over and placing it in front of her.

"I … Ethan and I seem to just… I don't know. I guess I'm still having trouble seeing him for the dog he is. I can't believe he called me a bad mom"

"Theresa, I see the way he treats you; today at the hospital, the other night at the club. He pissed me off. I just don't know what you and my sister saw in him. He has no right to put his hands on you."

"Jake, it's not what you think. Ethan would never hurt me."

"That's what you think. It starts with him getting angry and grabbing you then maybe he starts shoving you around"

"Ethan would never"

"You just said that you having trouble seeing him. Let me paint you a picture. With his temper, he'll have you walking around harmony wearing shades to hide the black eyes" Running his fingers through his hair trying to calm his frustration. "I will not fall for another woman who doesn't have the good sense to see what's happening. You don't seem to realize that Ethan is a violent man plus he seems like an alcoholic "

"Ethan's not a alcoholic. He was just upset about the kiss. "

"That was weeks ago and you've been avoiding me ever since.

"I'm sorry I've been busy."

Jake was upset he moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. Theresa reached for his hand. She could see how upset he was she wanted to understand him. Focusing on his pain was easier than letting her own bombard her.

"Did you want to talk about her?"

"Her?"

"The woman you mention. I can see the hurt in your eyes. I just don't want to leave you upset."

"No it's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Lily. Her name was Lily."

"Was?"

"She worked in a diner in New York. I noticed the bruises on her arm while she was serving me coffee. Then I noticed the bangs that hid her eyes. We became friends. She said that he hit because of stress. That it didn't start out that way. But you know what? It never does. I confronted him. He denied it. The police got involved, and she denied it. She had two children with this man. She just couldn't leave. Then one night after burning the pot roast he beat her enough to send her into intensive care."

"Oh God!" _Ethan has never hit me. He definitely wouldn't…_

"She died from internal bleeding. He's in jail. The boys live with their aunt."

He turned to Theresa. "I'd hate to see something like that happen to you."

--

I fixed mistakes and even added a few commas(though I am sure there are things I missed). I've been distracted lately so chapter 10 may be awhile - Jaz


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you all enjoy. Please review.

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing.

_One Week Later_

Fox sat at Whitney's bedside trying to figure out how to tell her what was in his heart. Getting the call from Theresa about the accident had nearly killed him. The inability to breathe or to think of anything beyond 'I can't lose her' had plagued him. Seven days later he was here. He'd bought a ring on Wednesday, he knew that proposing to her in a hospital wasn't romantic but he loved of her and didn't want to go another day without her by his side.

"Oh God!" the words were barely a whisper Fox immediately jumped up smiling ear to ear.

"You're awake. I'm going to call the doctor" He made his way to the door and yelled for a doctor then rushed back to her bedside pushing the nurse call button.

Fox the noticed the look on her face, his joy vanished, reality was harsh. The gauze wrapped around her head remnants of the surgery, tears shining in her eyes, her hand covering her mouth, she looked terrified.

"M-miles?"

"Miles is fine. Almost everyone came away unscathed. Everything's going to be okay Whit, don't worry." He said placing a hand on her hospital bed.  
The doctors came in sending Fox to the waiting room, after examining Whitney and informing her of her condition, they went on to let her know the condition of her children. Her scream was heart wrenching.

It had been two weeks since she'd awaken from the coma, Whitney was sitting in the nursery watching Miles and Jane sleep, tears were slowly making their way down her face. Silently she looked at their peaceful forms sleeping, oblivious, worry free. It was difficult being out of the hospital, forced to face the world. Everyone knew. They sent her looks of pity, constantly telling her how sorry they were but they didn't know- they couldn't. One moment she was happily expecting, the next that precious life was ripped away never getting the opportunity taste the air upon its first breath_. They can take their "maybe it's a blessing in disguise" bullshit and shove it, the can swallow down another "I'm so sorry" because they don't know my pain. They just don't know. _

Whitney finally stood and walked over to the window she wiped the tears from her face and stared up at the moon. Chad was gone despite his betrayal she knew that carrying his child had been her way of getting over that particular grief.

Fox still carried the ring in his jacket pocket but he couldn't propose. Whitney was breaking every time he saw her she had red rimmed eyes. She was in pain and Fox didn't know how to help her.

"Hey Whitney"

"Hi Fox"

"I just came to say goodnight to Miles but it looks like he's already out"

Whitney turned from the window to face Fox. He was so generous, strong, and loving, despite being a Crane. Whitney had been surprised to discover that he had spent a week at her bedside but in her pain she hadn't said thank you. He was trying so hard and all she'd done these pass two weeks is push him away. Her baby was no longer moving beneath her skin. The fetus, her daughter, had been surgically removed. She knew that had they been able to save her, her daughter would have lived. Whitney had decided to forgo a formal funeral. She didn't even name her. She couldn't.

There in the door way was Fox. Whitney walked passed him. She saw his head drop in defeat and felt a stab of pain in her heart. Turning back she touched his arm.

"Close the door" Fox pulled the nursery door shut and faced the woman he loved.

"I'm sorry." She said as tears started to fall free

"Look, no Whit, you have nothing to be sorry for." He gently lifted her head and wiped away her tears.

"You've been so good to me and I …"

"You're going through a lot. I know you need time. I'm not going anywhere"

Fox pulled Whitney into his arms and held her while she cried.

--

Theresa was going to check on Jane when she saw Whitney and Fox outside the nursery. Whitney was going through so much pain and Theresa wished there was something she could do to protect her, to help, but the lost of child was never easy.

Theresa returned to her room. Glad that Fox was there for Whitney.

_One Month later_

Gwen knew the truth would come out sooner or later but when it did she just wasn't ready. She was five months along and her baby was doing great. She and Ben were getting closer and she had found this cute little house two blocks over from the Bennett's. Her life was finally coming together then there was Ethan. Ben had accompanied her to her new home.

"You know if we stand out here any longer the neighbors may think we're casing the place."

"I know but can you believe it, I finally get my white picket fence." She said smiling

Ethan was leaving his Sam's home on his way to the Highway when he thought he saw Gwen but he shook it off. The Blonde with that Dr. Davies' guy was pregnant and Gwen couldn't have kids, right? Even if she could she wouldn't be that far along. Curiosity got the better of him. Ethan circled the block and pulled his Black Mercedes up behind a blue hybrid.

He was certain that his mind was paying tricks on him but It was Gwen, the sign in from of the house had sold stamped across it and that doctor was with her. They couldn't have known each other more than a couple of months, and now they were buying a house together.

Gwen had just unlocked the door to her dream home when her nightmare started.

"Gwen"

She turned and in her white floral print dress her belly was clearly outlined.

"Ethan?"

He started toward her with anger pasted on his face . Ben stepped in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"Look, this is between me and Gwen"

"Ethan you chose Theresa there is no me and you"

"You're pregnant"

"I know"

"You are pregnant with my child and you want to pretend as though I don't have a say"

"Listen, Ethan as her doctor I must say that you hassling her is not good for her health"

"Her doctor…"

"and fiancé" Ben added.

"Ethan, my fiancé and I were about to cross the threshold of our new home so if you want to talk about this tomorrow call my cell and we can schedule something but I can't handle this right now." With that Gwen turn her back and pushed open the door to her new home. She was starting to feel faint but she refused to show weakness.

"This is private property and you are trespassing Mr. Winthrop."

"My father is chief of police and I am a lawyer I have every right to visit my child."

"Who says the child is yours?" With that Ben placed a hand on the small of Gwen's back and led her into the house.

Once the door was locked Gwen let the dam burst

"Oh god Ben…"

"It's okay we'll figure this out" Ben guided her to the steps since the Furniture wouldn't arrive for a few more hours.

"I'm sure me and my _fiancé_ will figure something out."

"Sorry I hope you don't mind but he was being so pushy I didn't mean to over step"

"Ben don't worry. I knew this was coming. I knew that Ethan would cause trouble if I stayed in Harmony. Tomorrow he will be back here with a court petition for a DNA test then we will get involved in a custody battle I just don't want to get too stressed that what …"

"It's okay. I'll be here I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you"

"Gwen I have grown to care about you a lot over the past month and I truly believe that we are going somewhere. I wish I wasn't the rebound guy because I am really hoping that we work out"

"Ethan and I will never be more than friends he isn't the man I thought he was. Ben you and I have this great dynamic and you have been great through all this I really want us to work out too."  
They sealed their relationship with a kiss.

Theresa was playing catch with Little Ethan in the back yard when she heard the sound of glass breaking.

"Ethan, stay out here and keep an eye on Jane and Miles" Jane and Miles were in a playpen near the shade

Theresa was shocked to see the crystal vase broken in the living room and Ethan pacing the floor while clinching his fists

"Ethan what's going on? Did something happen with Sam and Ivy"

"DID YOU KNOW?" he demanded walking toward Theresa.

Backing away and overcome with what she had once thought to be unfounded fear, Theresa asked "know what? Do I know what?"

"GWEN, she's… she's pregnant"

"What?"

"You and her have been bosom buddies and you want tell me you didn't know she was having a baby, my baby!"

"We aren't buddies. I called her because Jane was in the hospital a month ago. I am civil with her when I drop Jane off with her. But that's it. I thought she couldn't have kids"

"So did I"

"What are you planning to do?"

"I already did it. She's engaged to that doctor and he's claiming that the kid is his. But I'm not stupid she looks as though she's ready to pop there is no way that it's his kid"

"Maybe they met before he arrived in Harmony. And what exactly are you planning?"

"I got a judge to sign a subpoena for a DNA test."

"And if it's yours? "

"I want to be apart of my child's life."

"Okay. Just don't treat her like you did me. Don't take her baby from her"

"Are you still hung up on that? Have you forgotten that she was right there with me and that I was trying to do what was best for our daughter?"

"It still hurts that you think I'm an unfit mother."

"I didn't mean that you're a great mom"

"Yeah, Ethan I have to get back to the children" With that Theresa left the room fearing Ethan's reaction to her secret. She would not lose her children again.


End file.
